


No More Warnings

by Mightybignein (Blueberryshortcake)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Essek is neutral evil but loves his friends, Lucien flirts with wizards, Lucien is unable to stop flirting, M/M, Spoilers for 123, ambiguous threats over text, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryshortcake/pseuds/Mightybignein
Summary: Essek is called to pick up his friends after a fight. he assumes it's the usual antics the Nein get up to, but learns they're in a far deadlier game than expected.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast, The Mighty Nein & Essek Thelyss
Comments: 13
Kudos: 235





	No More Warnings

**Author's Note:**

> started out as just the Nein calling for an Essek pick up modern au but turned into a 123 processing fic apparently.

His car had four passenger seats and was stuffed in with eight people including himself. Caleb was in the front with him, Yasha and Caduceus took the back doors with Fjord in the middle. Beau was on Yasha with her head sticking out the window because her face was still bleeding, Jester was on Caduceus which left Veth on Fjord who were both bickering nonstop about whether Fjord’s legs could take her weight.

“You have no muscles!”

“I think it stopped!” Beau declared poking her head back in. “Nope--fuck--sorry!” She stuck her head out the window again. “Sorry Essek! I’ll pay for the--FOR THE SEATS!” She yelled over the wind. 

He really hadn’t expected his evening to go like this. 

He glanced over at Caleb who had no obvious injuries, but that meant little. Knowing the group crammed into his car he was certain that all of them got in on the fight.

He should be annoyed getting a call from Jester at 3 am begging for a ride, but he was actually more relieved than anything. Things had been strained, and he hadn’t been sure how to reach out. 

“Where am I dropping you all?” Essek asked. He said this to the car in general, but his glance was pulled to Caleb. “Are you staying in the city?”

“Ah…” Caleb said slowly. He stroked his cat who was also here, such a common sight that Essek hadn’t fully registered the cat in the first place. “Well… the people we were staying with…”

“We KICKED THEIR ASSES!” Beau shouted and brought her head into the window again, “Er--I mean it wasn’t like we were staying with them by choice...sorta. Hey, Cad?”

“What?”

“Am I missing a tooth?”

“You’re good.”

“Nice!” 

“This Lucien person,” Essek nodded slowly. “Were you … were you kidnapped? Your text messages were never clear about it.”

The group made indecisive noises.

“Kinda?” Jester finally answered. “We thought it was Molly, but it turned out it was Molly’s evil twin!” 

Fjord agreed: “Evil’s probably a bit of a stretch, but yeah.”

“He was SUCH an asshole!” Beau said. “Like, Molly was an asshole, but Lucien was an ASSHOLE.” 

Veth gave a snort of agreement “And his friends too! Like that Otis character.” 

The group’s voices began to layer over one another as they described their strange adventures with the brother of their former associate and getting involved in some sort of arms deal at the club he had picked them up from. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Essek felt a rush of fear for them. They had texted little vague things. In the city. Are you here? Will you meet us? He hadn’t expected they were in that much trouble otherwise he would have dropped his duties and go to them immediately.

Caleb offered a small smile of reassurance. “He had the entire place bugged. Cameras everywhere. We couldn’t be sure how much he ever knew.” 

Essek wanted to close his eyes, but kept his eyes firmly on the road.” You can stay with me. The embassy suite has room enough for all of you.”

“Esseeeek!! You’re the best!” Jester cheered. 

Caduceus: “Very kind of you, thank you.” 

Essek felt a bit better knowing they would be under his protection tonight. “Will they come after you?”

“Yah,” Jester said. “We have something they need.

Beau huffed. “He says he can get another one, but I think he’s bullshitting, or if he can it’ll take too long compared to getting the one we have. Dude’s fucking crazy.”

The Mighty Nein continued chattering as he finally reached the hotel. The Reception didn’t bat an eye at the colourful group, even when Veth and Jester made ambiguous comments about what all of them were going to do up in Essek’s rooms. 

“Do you need any medicine?” Essek asked when they were finally safe behind closed doors. 

“I got it,” Caduceus said, taking out a large purse filled with first aid supplies. He started cleaning up Beau’s face. 

“He probably knows we came to you,” Caleb said. He stood stiffly a few steps farther from Essek than he needed to be. “He might be trouble tonight unless he’s decided to lick his own wounds.” 

“What did you take from him?”

Caleb showed him the piece of amber hanging from his neck and exposed the hidden usb. “Pieces of a puzzle.” 

“Will you need help?” Essek asked.

The hesitation hurt, but was overturned with hope when Caleb gave a minute nod. 

Well, for now, you don’t need to worry. I will have private security make sure we aren’t disturbed and you can stay here in safety.” He said this as sincerely as possible and was glad to see that even in Beauregard’s eyes there was no doubt or suspicion. Perhaps he hadn’t lost all their trust after all. 

The group laid themselves out in the Livingroom. He offered the bedroom too, but they preferred clumping together as they usually did. He hovered, wanting to say more or do more or talk more. 

But he retreated to his own room, still unsure of the place in their lives.

He called for security and did everything with his power to see that their night would be peaceful. Just as he put down his phone there was a light knock the door. His spine straightened. He knew who the knock belonged to. He forced himself to let out a smooth:

“Come in.”

Caleb entered quietly shutting the door behind him, but he stayed in front of it, not entering further into the room and Essek’s space. 

“Caleb.”

“We… owe you again,” Caleb forced a smile. “If you had not come we might not have made it out safely.” 

Favours were something he and Caleb were more comfortable trading. The back and forth was quantifiable and made sense, and was easy. 

But he had started to want what the rest of the Nein had with Caleb. Where the sums were never totaled. Where it was because of affection, not need for a skill. 

“I’m glad you called me--that Jester called me. I--if I had known I would have.”

“I know,” Caleb said softly. “You would have come… I know that. I… I’ll admit I was worried. What Lucien was doing was very much up your alley. Tempting prospects.”

Essek felt disappointment pool. Worse, he couldn’t deny it. What they had told him had been fascinating. 

“But I only say that because I was… I was tempted. And I didn’t, and I wouldn’t, not now… but there was a part of me that…” Caleb sighed. He leaned against the door. He gave a bitter smile. “Knowing what I know it is hard to write Lucien’s mad schemes off. But I have them and so, I know better and…” He looked away. “I realize that it’s unfair to keep a distance and expect you to do anything for our sakes.”

“I will though,” Essek said quickly. “For your sakes.” 

Caleb flinched a little at his words, but nodded his head. “I… have lived a life of being manipulated. Of circles of people like you and people like me. When we first met you and I … clicked in a way I hadn’t felt since my school days and although we didn’t entirely trust each other it felt… good. Like… speaking in my native tongue. It was easy and smooth and in a language that the others aren’t fluent in. Beauregard is a big nerd, and Veth is very smart, but…”

“They don’t see the numbers like we do.”

Caleb hummed in agreement. 

Essek sat on the bed carefully, his legs getting sore from standing so long. “Caleb…”

“I do trust you,” Caleb blurted. “More than I trust anyone save for those people in there. I… thought about you a lot when we were dealing with the Tomb Takers and I…”

“Me too,” Essek said stupidly. He didn’t really know what he was agreeing with, but it seemed right.

Caleb carefully extracted himself from his corner and moved to the bed sitting on the edge.

Without thinking Essek reached out and took his hand. It was cold from the icy weather here. The redhead’s face flushed pink at the touch, but he didn’t pull his hand back. 

They sat quietly both breathing in and out. 

“It’s been a long night.”

“Sleep here, we don’t have to…” Essek began as Caleb made to get up. Caleb stopped. Looked at him and then gave one of his tiny nods. 

Together they climbed into the bed shifting closer to one another in the dark. Essek could still see well in the dark, Caleb’s face in shades of grays. 

“Were you hurt at all?” He felt braver in the darkness, knowing that Caleb’s human eyes wouldn’t be able to see him.

“A little bit,” Caleb replied. “A few bruised ribs, a few cuts, a… a tattoo that I did not fully consent to.”

“Tattoo?”

“I made a bad bet and lost… Beauregard too. At least mine is easy to hide, hers is on her hand.”

Essek simmered in rage. Lucien should hope they never meet face to face. Touching them would be enough, but marking them? Marking Caleb?

“Why would he do that?”

“A way to hide tracking chips,” Caleb answered. “And Beauregard and I pushed against him the hardest. You know how Beau can be.”

“You’re usually more charming with potential enemies.” He knew he had that treatment in the beginning himself, and it was effective. 

“Apparently I’m quite attractive when I’m condescending.”

Essek took his hand again and squeezed it. “He--”

“He was trying to throw me off. I’m sure he would fuck me given the chance, but he might have wanted to do that with any of us--”

“Don’t joke about it.”

“I’m alright. It was all games. I’m good at games.” 

“I won’t let him touch you again,” Essek promised, because he meant it. He was a liar but promises to these people, this person, they were real. 

Essek gently pulled the other man into his arms. Caleb didn’t resist pillowing his head against Essek’s chest. 

Soon after Caleb fell asleep, exhausted. 

Essek’s phone buzzed. What now? It wasn’t morning yet.

He carefully held Caleb and reached for the phone. A text message from an unknown number.

_ What an unfair sight he never crawled into my bed like that _

Essek’s blood froze. How could there be cameras? 

_ If you come here I’ll kill you. _

Essek typed one handed rapidly. He weighed whether to rouse Caleb and the others, but moving them might be what Lucien wanted. Instead he alerted his security forces. Bugs were annoying, but it only meant Lucien knew they were here with him. He would let them rest as long as he could.

_ Funny _

_ You don’t sound like their lot _

Essek gently stroked Caleb’s hair. 

_ I’m Caleb with resources and an entire country’s military behind me. Do not fuck with me. Do not fuck with them. I will crush you.  _

The reply was quick.

_ Has anyone ever told you you’re handsome when you’re trying to measure cocks? _

Caleb had said that this one likes playing games. 

Lucien continued:

_ I didn’t expect a group of little punks like them would have a backer like you _

_ More and more interesting and annoying _

_ But business is business the pretty genius in your arms has something that belongs to me _

_ Gimme the genius and the item and you and yours won’t be hurt your boyfriend included _

_ I just need to borrow him _

_ Come on now silence will get us nowhere there is something in it for you you’re as curious as he is I’m sure what he was talking about wet your interest. And I wouldn't mind a threesome _

_ I can give you some access no tattoo necessary _

It was the wrong taunt. Anger surged in him again.

_ No more warnings.  _

Lucien:  _ I did try. Kiss Caleb for me. Sweet dreams.  _

That man would never touch the Mighty Nein again. He didn’t care if he had to do bad things to get these results. He didn’t care about morality, or the rest of the world, but they were his friends. They belonged in the small bubble he had built. He was not a good man. Caleb was wrong. They weren’t all that alike. Caleb had always wanted to be good, but goodness never mattered to Essek at all. This Lucien, he would crush him and make sure that when he did it would hurt. 

“Essek?”

“Go to sleep,” He whispered. “You’re safe.” 

He double checked with his security head and sent off private soldiers to hunt for rats. He pulled the blanket over them still feeling the prying eyes of Lucien. His friends must have put up with this for days. 

He gently pressed his lips against Caleb’s head, not even really a kiss and sighed. He wouldn’t sleep. He’d watch over him until the day broke. Then they would have work to do. 


End file.
